1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate structure, and more particularly, to a substrate structure used in display devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A flat panel display device has the characteristics of light weight and thin thickness, and it has gradually become the mainstream product in the market of display devices. It has been applied to home televisions, personal computer displays such as cellular phones, digital cameras, portable music players, and other portable electronic devices. Generally, the design of most of the flat panel displays is to dispose the electronic components or the light emitting elements on a thin substrate. Taking the thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display as an example, it usually has two substrates: an upper substrate and a lower substrate. Wherein, TFTs, scan lines, signal lines, and pixel electrodes are disposed on the surface of the lower substrate, and color filters and some other components are disposed on the upper substrate. By using sealant to fix the position of the upper and lower substrates and filling the space between the two substrates with liquid crystal molecules, a TFT liquid crystal display is constructed. In addition, a TFT liquid crystal display usually includes a plurality of chips that control the switch of each pixel of the display by electrically connecting the scan lines, the signal lines, and other conductive lines. However, in order to meet the layout design of the signal lines and the scan lines, the conductive lines connected to the chips usually have different wire length, which brings uneven resistance of each wire and furthermore affects the speed and quality of the signal transmission of the signal lines and the scan lines. In the prior art, it is suggested to uniform the wire resistance by designing wires with different winding shapes, winding numbers, or other wire configurations. However, these designs may cause large variety of the wire configuration shapes in the peripheral region and cause uneven display when rubbing other film materials on the wires in the later processes, called as “rubbing mura”.